Realm Third Cube
by David Gumazon1
Summary: Just boring series. Obeserve the oberserver oberserve another characters. Hosts: GudamaZarid. PasteyBlease. Pastey. Copyr8.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing but void the story continued. Suddenly a figure appear. Nothing more or nothing less. Here just to release his own boredom. And the readers become bored.

GudamaZarid: Hi i'm the MC.

Please12killme: My role would be side commenter.

Pastey: I'm from vague fragment of Lost Account of Author.

Copyr8: ...

YOU: ...

Copyr8: ...

YOU: ...(breaks the silence) what to do here?

GudamaZarid: good question I'm creatin-

Pastey: A childish act that character would act very childish and there's no way you can create unique characters.

Brain: Shut up this has nothing to do what I did from-

Heart: Don't think there's watching us

YOU: (what story is this if it's only breaking the fourth wall anyway)

Lungs: sigh

Brain: yeah lungs the observers are scary #Stalkers

GudamaZarid: Anyway I think myself as unique character y'know.

Pastey: No, you're just common personality among humanity and did the same thing for example steal-

YOU: (annoyed by Brain's thought _it's Authors fault making this story and boring as hell like I don't wanna hear your thoughts anyway_ )

GudamaZarid: No, but I know Talking Internal Organs aren't my orginal idea it's just creativity there's nothing unique.

Pastey: I concede but there's duality existed in our argument.

GudamaZarid: Right it's annoying right.

Please12killme: right, we're sorry for readers for wasting time here but it's true as the title said so, GudamaZarid's very busy undermining the Entirety of Minecraft. Right now the latest thing he did is doing Creative Steve vs Ultimate Madoka Kaname and can be search in the google but still incomplete.

YOU: Are these advertisement?

Pastey: No, Zarid just dumping thing he ever do

GudamaZarid: from Creative Steve vs Ultimate Madoka it's no fun if it's stomp battle if there's no restriction to the battle.

YOU: What to do now?

GudamaZarid: Spoiling you as I planned to create another 3 Separate Stories but same Universe. As (not) Soon As Possible there's Realm Third Cube, Plot Second Cube and Steve First Cube. A separate point of view because the simulation's large.

 **Anyway thanks for reading.**


	2. Dead Fic chapter 1

_Sequel to "Minecraft Project the Touhou mod" Large scale realities overwrite Ch: 8_

* * *

 **Date: January 16, 2019.**

Pastey: ...

GudamaZarid: Have you read "A Black Anomaly in The Eastern Wonderland" ?

Pastey: Maybe?

GudamaZarid: ?

Pastey: ?

GudamaZarid: Wrong answer you piece of-

Pastey: But you know "An Black Anomaly in The Eastern Wonderland" ?

GudamaZarid: Is that fic is same as "A Black Anomaly in The Eastern Wonderland" ?

Pastey: No. The Author (EnderSoul1401) created "A Black Anomaly in The Eastern Wonderland" before "An Black Anomaly in The Eastern Wonderland" so "An Black Anomaly in The Eastern Wonderland" is AU of "A Black Anomaly in The Eastern Wonderland".

GudamaZarid: So.

Pastey: After that he "destroyed" them both as because he was inactive for a moment.

GudamaZarid: He have the same problem as just like any other fanfic writer?

Pastey: Yeah. Life Style. Busy. Work and stuffs.

GudamaZarid: Just show me the PM paper you don't need to say more stereotype.

Pastey: Here. (Note: The actual conversation is kinda messed up so it was changed by using figure of speech.)

 **Author#1: "Why did you delete your first universe and second world? You could've just re-create them into another place. But lucky me I made back up except the latest update and your second world."**

 **Author#4: "Uhh, sure?"**

 **Author#1: "So I request a permission for that I will revive your first universe and become a part of my world as a abandoned worlds. Uhh... What do you say?"**

(AN: "Abandoned worlds" term is a reference to _Everyone Else is a Returnee_ novel. Just an inspiration.)

 **Author#4: "Hmm, I dunno. I mean, I'm pretty much inactive for the moment due to training and stuff."**

 **Author#1: "Oh, ok. So what would happen to your two worlds? Are you gonna re-create them or not? Cuz y'know I'm wandering around across the multiverse to search some abandoned worlds, being a crossover type, and bound them together with my world. Like first _Construction of Immaterial Bonds_ was abandoned and created by Author#2 (Two years ago). Then second is _Remilia Scarlet X Minecraft!Steve_ was abandoned and created by Author#3 (Three years ago). So yeah if your first world was abandoned- I'm gonna revive it and bound to together with my world. ..." And proceed to tell shady information.**

 **Author#4: "I see, alright then, go ahead. I'll probably create a similar new world on another place other than fanfiction multiverse."**

 **Author#1: "Alright thanks that helped me, and you know "fourth wall breaking" is a thing to my stories s̵͈̱̫͉̤̀̓̔̚o̷̙͉̫̐͐͂̓̌͐͒͠ ̴̨̺̗͎͕̩̤̟̫̭̺̟̓͑̔̅͌̓͑͆̃̄̏̕͘o̶̮͔͈͕̯̞̠̟͒͛̑̍͛͛͋̄͑̓̃̓͝ṷ̴̢͕͇̂̑̋̀̀́̈́͑̄̀͑̈́̉̾̚r̵̙̹͎͈͊͠ ̸̧̗̼̪͝c̵̣͈̑͂̿̈́̌̄ȏ̵̡͔̹̘͕̯̖̘̰̈́̍̂̍̎̔̉̎͑̕̕ņ̴͙̥͚͚̮̼̝͇̫̱̠̦́̊̑̀̆͋v̸̡͈̫͕͉͖̗͔̩̠̥͆̀̎̑̚͠ͅȩ̷̋̃ř̵̢̨͍̬̟̗̫̲͈̳̖͖͚͗̈́̀͜͠s̴̨̫̤̱͈̗̤̦̩̹͚͔̮͓̲͊̂̏͋́̀̇ą̵̻̯̖͖̱̠̤̣̩̔̓͛̈̒t̵̳̺͇͖̫̼̜͓̻̣̿̽̔̔́̌̆̓̄̈͜ị̴̱͉̆͘̚o̴̮̭͔̠̱̒̓̇͌̈̈̉̏̾͝ņ̶̨̢̢͚̘͖͉͎̜̯̞͎͖̇̀̊͆́̇̇̏̍́͛̕ ̵̩̍w̸̛̫̣͉̗̩̓̉̊̇͌̂͊̎̆̕î̵̠̺͇̼̭͙͉͎̦͓̯̠̮͓̱̓͂̉́͒t̵̛͚̼̦̞͇͉̞̩̲̠̯̪̝́̉̃̿̊́̃̎̈́̏̆͝͠͝ḩ̷̫̳̼͇̌ ̵̨͙͕̲̳̄̅͛̕̚m̷̖̥̄̀̄̔̄̀̈́͋̂̓͑̚͝͝e̶̠͔̙͔̰̫͚̥͕͆͆͌̽̏̚͜͠ ̶̦̂̐̀͛͠͝͠w̴͉̭͖̖̺͖̣̰̒̎̄̓̔̒͑̾̈́͂̚i̴̡̡̧̡͖̳͉̳̟̹͎̲̼̹̓͑̿̀̾̅͊̄̊̃͠͝ľ̴̻̃͌̾́͐̿͛͑́̚͠͝ĺ̸͖̣̝͕̘͔̟̄̔̊̌̀͋̈́͐ ̷̣̪̫̣̮̖̯̞͈̖̺̦̙̱̘͗͋́͊̄̏̄̀̈́̚͘̚b̵̝̹́̂̐̾̽̀͑̽͑̕e̴̛̥͖̣͓͉͉̣̺̦̻͚̳̠͚̿̐ ̶̥̱̼͈̼͎͚̗͙͋̈́͒̀r̷̠͇̯̯͂͜e̷̬̰̥̮̦̱͛̀͗̉͐͒̑̓͗́͐̚͝͠c̵̫̙͓͔̖̺͔͈̠̺̗̤͚̞̓̈̃̈́o̶̖̫̤̣̲̮̊̽̉̇̏̂͘͝͝ͅr̴͍̜̤̩̗͗̾̅̏͌͗̓̆̉̐̌̎͝d̷̡̮̣̝̖͓͍̖̫̠͙̲͔̈͊͜ͅë̷̦̣̜̦͍͖́̊̈́͝d̶̡̳̘̪̞̼̬͍̣̃̊́ ...**

 **...**

 **... hahaha. This time it wasn't part of our PM. I'm a fan of DEATH BATTLE series so SI-host-fourth-wall-breaking is a common thing. ..." Still continue to tell more shady information.**

 **Author#4: "Yeah I've read the guy's works, still preferred the chapter where The MC tortured Flandre though, cuz that's one hell of a twist. At [oo pinoy ako] lol."**

 **Author#1: "lol [pero para saakin] Flandre fall in love to MC [kasi para sa] sh##s and giggles. yeah [ako rin.] ok [tanong ko uli ano ung wattpad name mo?]"**

 **Author#4: "[Wala pa, hindi pa nagawa yung account. Baka pag may time ako.]"**

 **Author#1: "Ok."**

GudamaZarid: Okay... I'm sure they can't read that native language. Unless _they_ use the google translation-sensei. Anyway, basically he got a permission to re-upload it cuz he's fan of it and stuff."

Pastey: Death Battle meets fanfiction. AAHHH! A TERRIBLE COMBINATION. MORE. CRINGE. UPDATES.

GudamaZarid: Calm the f# $ down. Dude at least the Author do more effort than he used to be.

Pastey: Smh. Whatever anyway "The Messenger" fic is 3rd AU of Evan right?

GudamaZarid: Yup. RIP Evan of first AU and Evan of second AU.

Pastey: Well Evan's Author is improving his writing skillz.

GudamaZarid: Maybe that's the reason Evan#1 and Evan#2 are dead.

Pastey: Although I do like his first fic than 2nd.

GudamaZarid: The funny thing is Evan#3 is a pervert protagonist.

Pastey: Eh. Is that a joke?

GudamaZarid: Don't mention it. The hyperactivity on his "The Messenger" is improving in my opinion but it was better than his second fic.

Pastey: (Sigh) Alright that's all for today...

 **Anyway thanks for reading.**


	3. Killbored

Minecraft owned by Microsoft

* * *

GudamaZarid: Thank you for reading this crappy fic.

Pastey: The Author is kinda distracted by something this and that I don't care though. He really isn't really good fic writer at this moment.

GudamaZarid: Anyway since I'm bored lets do random stuff here right now.

Pastey: Like what?

GudamaZarid: Anything.

Pastey: ...

GudamaZarid: Fantasy vs Sci-fiction

Pastey: ?

GudamaZarid: Do something!

Pastey: Uh... Roblox vs Minecraft?

GudamaZarid: Yeah. Pudg vs Fortnite

Pastey: Anime vs Cartoon

GudamaZarid: Manga vs Comics

Pastey: Novel vs Fan Fiction

GudamaZarid: Book vs Computer

Pastey: Noble vs Poor

GudamaZarid: Weak vs Strong

Pastey: Harem vs Slice of Life

GudamaZarid: Hurt/Comfort vs Drama

Pastey: Romance vs Tragedy

GudamaZarid: Friendship vs Family

Pastey: Humor vs Crime

GudamaZarid: Supernatural vs Mystery

Pastey: Parody vs Debate

GudamaZarid: Gag vs Gary-Sue

Pastey: Popular vs Nerds

GudamaZarid: Overrated vs Underrated

Pastey: Geeks vs Gals

GudamaZarid: Neet vs Normie

Pastey: Gangster vs Prankster

GudamaZarid: Politics vs Religion

Pastey: Magic vs Science vs Spiritual

GudamaZarid: Machine vs Labor

Pastey: Hardworker vs Lazy

GudamaZarid: Copy vs Rewrite

Pastey: Delete vs Create

GudamaZarid: Nullification vs Irreversible vs Absorption

Pastey: Manipulation vs Influence

GudamaZarid: Master vs Slave

Pastey: Noobs vs Pros

GudamaZarid: How about Cons?

Pastey: Lol.

GudamaZarid: ?

Pastey: Whatever you think.

GudamaZarid: Curse vs Blessing

Pastey: Mining vs Crafting

GudamaZarid: Flying vs Swimming vs Walking

Pastey: Jumping vs Falling

GudamaZarid: Lol that doesn't make any sense.

Pastey: Technology vs Nature

GudamaZarid: Space vs Time

 **Anyway thanks for reading.**


End file.
